The present invention relates, in general terms, to clutches intended especially for equiping motor vehicles and comprising, in particular, an annular piece called a cover, a first plate called a pressure plate, intergral in terms of rotation with the said cover and mounted so as to be axially movable relative to the latter, elastic means with controllable axial action, which, interposed between the said cover and the said pressure plate, tend, in particular, to move the latter away from the said cover, a friction disc intended to be coupled in terms of rotation to a first shaft, in general a driven shaft, and a second plate called a reaction plate, intended to be coupled to a second shaft, in general a drive shaft.
It is customary to join together the cover, the pressure plate and the elastic means with controllable action which are interposed between them, in order to form a unit assembly or a mechanism ready to be subsequently mounted directly as such on the associated reaction plate.